screwupfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek and Shadow: A Retarded Fanfiction
butthole (Original story by JadaGirl0987 / Art by cmara - via DeviantART) The following will contain many WTF moments. 'Chapter 1' One day, Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting under a tree blowing Donkey who was taking a nap. Then, he saw someone on the path. It was Shrek the Ogre. Shadow then saw that he was holding a blunt. Shrek moans loudly. "Hey daddy wanna smoke a blunt with me?" Shadow dissed. "Nah, Nigga. Wanna smoke our dicks?". "Sure Nigga", Shrek said. Shrek and Shadow start jacking off. Shadow softly said, "Shrek-Senpai..." He stood up and watched him walk away. He then ran towards him and said to himself, "You can't leave this place!" He ran after him along the path. Shrek stopped and looked up at the sky. He then heard someone say, "Shrek-Senpai!" He turned around and saw Shadow panting for breath. He said, "Bend Ogre and show me your sweet sweeeeet onion hole OOF" Shadow yelled out, "Shrek-Senpai!" Shrek jumped. Shadow said, "What were you thinking about leaving?! You can't leave us!" His eyes began to fill with tears as he said, "Please Shrek, don't leave. I wouldn't know what to do without you. Shrek, I didn't mean to lie to you. I was only saying those things to protect Fiona and all of the others from dire peril." Shrek looked at Shadow with a seductive look on his face as Shadow talked. Shadow continued, "You know I would never lie to you. You've been my senpai ever since we first met. Plz don't stay angry at me. I don't want to lose you like I lost my self respect." Shrek then began to smile. Cum ran down on Shadow's cheeks as he said, "I don't want to lose you because you're my senpai. Because you're always by my side and because...because...I want your big meaty rod in my hedgehog arse. Give it to me shrek. Give me your green throbbing member. Retards shove a fist up my ass naruto 'Chapter 2' When you got mad and hurt me, I broke the tight hedgehog. It's like a side of you, as I've never seen before. I thought I'd never taste your I ' I've never lied Shrek. "Han faldt knælende, da han bad om Ogrelords mægtige pik," Jeg har aldrig levet! !! you believe me, at I never want! "He shouted his eyes out. Han råbte: "Tilgiv mig, Shrek Ogre!" Pls trænger ind i mit stramme røvhul, som jeg skriger. " 'Chapter 3' ' ' Shadow kept on crowing softly. He then felt something wrap around his neck. It was Shrek's massive ogre dick. Shrek lifted Shadow up with the throbbing mass and said, "Sorry if I seem ogrely aggressive, but this is mah swamp." Shadow said, "I love you Shrek...I always have." Shadow gasped and said softly, "Shrek-Senpai..." He then jumped on Shrek and hugged him, crying his eyes out. Shrek hugged him back and patted the back of his dick. Shadow said between sobs, "Shrek, I always knew you would use me." Shrek chuckled as he penetrated Shadow's tight butthole. CHAPTER FOUR The year is 2020. Shrek and Shadow are still having shrex. they are nothing but saggy bags of skin and bone, because they haven’t eaten in years. Shadows now well exercised butthole grows looser by the minute. what was once the size of a small pea is now a gaping valley of shit and Ogre jizz. Shrek is wearing, he grows tired. he collapses and dies. But Shadow isn’t finished with him yet. He grabs the dead but still warm Ogre cock and places it in the only hole that remains tight, his nostril. Shadow sneezes and the now cold green member punctures is brain, leaving him too - dead. Donkey is pleased. he prefers them cold. IT'S NEVER OGRE I WAN'T TO FUCKING DIE Van powers really sucks plz succ shrek pp dumb pp lover Category:Pewdiepie Category:Education